Ron's love stories
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Recueil de différentes réponses aux défis de Rouxattitude. Autrefois appelé Ma vie: un flocon de neige
1. Ma vie un flocon de neige

**Coucou tout le monde. Après bien des jours d'absence, me revoilà avec un one-shot que j'ai fait sur Ron et Hermione. Je l'avais fait en réponse au défi "Esprit de Noël" sur la communauté "Rouxattitude". Eh oui, un autre membre de cette merveilleuse communauté. (J'ai l'.impression de faire de la pub, bwouahahahahah!) Bon j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est très courte, mais je la trouve bien.**

**Bizous.**

**P.S. Ma fête, cette année, est à la pleine lune, trop cool (pas de rapport)**

Ma vie: un flocon de neige  
J'adore le 24 décembre. C'est une journée remplie d'agitation. Les boutiques sont remplies de personnes qui vont faire leurs courses de dernière minute, les routes sont bloquées par la trop grande circulation, les gens courent partout, tout le monde se bouscule pour avoir le dernier objet de la rangée... Finalement, je n'aime pas le 24 décembre pour ces raisons-là. Mes raisons sont un peu plus personnelles. Laissez-moi vous raconter...  
Flash-back...  
Nous étions tous les trois au Terrier. Il était vingt heures, un 23 décembre. Je regardais le ciel, d'où des millions de flocons de neige tombaient lentement, devant une lune bien ronde et pleine. Je m'extasiais devant ce spectacle. C'était si beau de voir tous ces morceaux de neige tomber les uns après les autres.  
Un, en particulier, attira mon attention. Un peu plus gros que les autres et d'un blanc éclatant, malgré le peu de luminosité de la nuit, le flocon venait de se poser, avec la délicatesse d'une plume, sur le nez rosi du grand dadais à mes côtés. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là, à le regarder... Enfin oui, je sais... jusqu'à ce que mon ami ait la délicatesse de me ramener sur terre.  
-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme cela?  
-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ce drôle d'air? Ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable, mais c'est gênant.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais même avec cette colère qui grandissait en moi et cette envie de répliquer face au manque de tact et à l'ignorance de mon ami, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer. Surtout qu'un deuxième flocon venait d'atterrir sur le bout de son trop long nez.  
À cet instant précis, je me demandais ce que serait devenue ma vie, si j'avais été ce morceau de neige. Descendre du ciel, tomber doucement, poussé tranquillement par le vent et, finalement, se poser délicatement sur le visage de Ronald Weasley. Je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance, je tomberais sur lui et non sur... Ombrage. Je devais tomber sur Ron.  
"Me voilà, maintenant, en train de m'imaginer des choses aussi ridicules", pensais-je.  
En effet, cela pouvait paraître ridicule, quand on y réfléchissait bien, mais c'était la pensée la plus réconfortante et magique que je n'avais jamais eue. Étant douée pour donner des conseils, mais pas vraiment pour les appliquer, je n'avais encore rien avoué à Ron. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours aussi forts, mais je ne me résignais pas à le lui en faire part. J'étais trop têtue.  
-Hermione, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de fixer Ron ainsi. Dans quelques minutes, il n'y aura plus de neige tellement il est rouge.  
Je ne l'écoutais pas. J'avais tourné mon regard vers l'horizon, juste après avoir lancé un regard mauvais vers Harry.  
-Vous êtes-vous déjà imaginé être un flocon de neige?  
La question les avait surpris. Le visage de Ron commençait à perdre la jolie teinte écarlate et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Il me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Ce que j'étais. Oui... folle... folle de lui. Ses cheveux roux volaient au gré du vent, cachant parfois ses yeux d'un bleu renversant. Avant que lui ou Harry ne remarquent mes joues rouges, j'étais partie en direction du Terrier.  
J'avais peur de poser un geste regrettable, si je continuais à le regarder. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me suis décidée à tout lui avouer. Peu importe les conséquences, je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret. Le lendemain, nous étions la veille de noël, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le lui annonçai. C'est avec bonheur que je me rendis compte que mes sentiments étaient partagés.  
Fin du flash-back  
Ron et moi sommes ensemble depuis quatre ans. Vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi j'aime le 24 décembre? Eh, oui! C'est la journée où ma vie s'est transformée en flocon de neige.


	2. Vision orangée

Thème: Orange

Couple: Ron centric

Nombre de mot: 406

Réponse au défi orange de "Rouxattitude"

Vision orangée

-Putain, mais le soleil est vraiment trop fort, ce matin!  
Ronald Weasley venait de se réveiller. Au cours de l'après-midi, épuisé d'avoir travaillé toute la journée (les gnomes étaient vraiment pénibles), il avait décidé de faire un petit somme. Il ne pensait jamais dormir jusqu'au petit matin.  
Ron se leva et regarda dehors.  
-C'est étrange, on dirait que nous sommes le soir. Pourtant, tout est clair. Oh, merde! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Tout est orange...  
En effet, tout ce que Ron regardait avait une belle teinte orangée: son lit, ses murs, ses rideaux et même sa fenêtre. Pourquoi sa vision avait-elle autant changé? C'était certainement la faute de ses murs. Il avait toujours aimé cette couleur, mais n'avait jamais envisagé de passer le reste de sa vie avec cette vision.  
"Parfait! Après la vie en rose, voici la vie en orangé", pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.  
Quelle pouvait être la cause de ce problème? Aurait-il un peu trop regardé le soleil? On lui avait dit c'était très dangereux pour les yeux, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela soit si pire. Devrait-t-il vivre avec ce handicap toute sa vie?  
"Je sais, je vais fermer les yeux et peut-être qu'en les rouvrant, ils vont redevenir normaux".  
Une fois fait, il se rendit compte que cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Peut-être rêvait-il? Il se gifla, mais rien à faire, sa vision était toujours pareille. Ron décida d'aller voir sa mère. Elle pourrait sûrement l'aider ou, alors, il irait à St-Mangouste.  
Arrivé à la cuisine, il vit sa mère et sa soeur, préparant le dîner.  
-Que se passe-t-il, Ron? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien.  
-Maman, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.  
-Quoi?  
-Mes yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes yeux?  
-J'ai un problème. Tout est orange. Je vois tout en orange. Ce n'est pas normal.  
Ginny et Molly ne purent s'empêcher de rire.  
-Il n'y a rien de drôle! dit-il, indigné.  
-O...o...oui.. il... y a de quoi rire... Si tu voyais ta tête...  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Elle se tenait les côtes et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.  
-Vas à la salle de bain et rafraîchis-toi avec de l'eau. Tu vas voir, cela va t'aider.  
Sans hésiter, Ron se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'épongea le visage.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que..."  
Il se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer tous ces scénarios, sans même penser à se regarder dans le mirroir!  
Là, sur son nez, reposaient... ses lunettes fumées orangées!

FIN


End file.
